


The Unexpected (English Translation)

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, hint of EreMin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: There was something that happened more than I expected.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	The Unexpected (English Translation)

When I got into Titan-high, I didn't think much about it. For me, every school was all the same, and there was no difference between them.

Nevertheless, it seemed like I was wrong. Ever since I stepped my feet into that class Four, I felt like I came into a whole new world.

All the students in this class were so extraordinary, or maybe I just thought that. And I knew I would never belong to their world as if I was just a person, watching them and their stories from the outside.

While I was sitting there and watching them all, there was one boy attracting my attention the most. And later then, I knew his name was Eren Jaeger. 

This Eren Jaeger was like a magnet, drawing everything and anything. Mostly trouble. There were many boys and girls surrounding him. And I knew they all liked him. Don't ask me why I know that. I just happened to know that is.

As I said before, Eren Jaeger was some kind of attracting trouble. So whenever this hot-headed was going to start a fight, his best friend, the girl name Mikasa Ackerman would immediately interfered and stopped him. This girl, her face only was enough to make me stay away as far as possible, not to mention her strength. And I think, without her, Eren would get beaten the hell out of him.

However, the one that made me surprise the most was their best friend. I don't know. He seemed kind of... normal compared to his two friends. Or I must say, nothing special about this guy name Armin Arlert at all.

I mean, his personality.

Armin always attempted to stay away from trouble. That's why I don't understand how could he even be their friend? They were like, black and white, day and night, and all.

And before I realized it, I seemed couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Armin was the one with the most brilliant mind that I ever knew before. And he was a serious one, too. I wondered why someone just so small and even naive like him could know so many things. Like, he knows everything and anything! Oh, but there was one thing being his weakness. He was just a human after all. And that was about his physical strength. He was really frail. He even couldn't fight that fragile girl name Historia.

Because of that, before he got to know his two best friends, he was bullied a lot. I think people were just jealous. Because he's smart.

In short, I must say, they were a weird combination yet so harmonic.

I am the kind of person who always keeps their nose out of others' business. Still, I knew that this Armin Arlert guy had never ever in a relationship before. Somehow, I didn't feel surprised in the slightest. I bet all he knows and could get interested in was books, books, and books. And his friends were all the same. Mikasa Ackerman, there was no doubt that her mind was absolutely full of Eren Jaeger. Not that in a romantic way but more be like mother and son. You know what I mean, right? And I actually once heard people call her "Momkasa"... With Armin and Mikasa's situation, they all seemed to make sense to me. But not with Eren's. I didn't understand what was going wrong with him. For someone who was so famous like him, there was no way he couldn't be in a relationship before, right? And yet there he was. Forever alone, like his two best friends. Or, maybe he thought that there was no one on the same level as him.

Talking about the same level, I knew a senior in our Titan-high that was really famous, too. Levi Ackerman. He has the same last name as Mikasa but I didn't know whether they were relatives or not. I had never seen them talking to each other.

Levi was almost a perfect one. I had to admit that he was a really good-looking one. And cool. And did I mention that he was a smart one? Of course not as smart as Armin. Duh, Armin was the brightest one with no one to compare. And, he was good at fighting, too. Even better than Mikasa. And, Levi Ackerman was filthy rich.

Handsome, rich, and strong. Almost perfect like I said before. Why did I say 'almost'? Because he was quite short, maybe just as the same height as Armin. One hundred and sixty centimeters tall. No more, no less.

God was fair. He gave Levi everything but height. Oh, and a lover, too.

Did this school have some curses that everyone having famous couldn't find a lover?

However, forget it. The world of those people was something that I could never understand.

At the end of the semester, our school had a prom. To be honest, I didn't want to go but I had the feeling that if I didn't, I would have missed something. So, I came to that boring party.

From the start, I didn't feel interested at all. I couldn't do anything but sitting and drinking. And watching around.

Later, I saw the trio Eren-Mikasa-Armin came. How could they always stick together like that? I wondered. Like, whenever Armin went somewhere, then surely Eren would come after him. And of course, Mikasa would follow Eren right away.

With their appearance, people quickly gathered around them. Then, they all started dancing. I said all but not including Armin. There was no way Armin Arlert would dance, right? He went toward the drinking section instead.

After a while, it seemed Eren and Mikasa were tired of dancing so they joined Armin. Oh hold on, there was another one coming toward them, too. That was no one else than Levi Ackerman.

I was sure one hundred percent that he would hit on Eren. Obviously. My body was full of excitement. I wanted to know everything so I got closer to them but not too close; I didn't want to get their attention. This was the historic moment when the most two famous people of Titan-high would start dating.

Wait. Something was wrong here. The way Eren looked at Levi was so hostile. His eyes were so scary as if Levi was his enemy or something? He was still talking with Armin but his eyes were like blades stabbing through Levi's body. Levi seemed didn't care, and he just looked at... Armin!?!

What the heck was going on? And the next thing that happened was making me couldn't believe in my eyes. The way Levi talked to Armin as if he saw no one else besides the blonde. Armin was surprised at first but then he chose to reply to Levi, and he even smiled! He looked cute when he smiled. How could I didn't know that before? And Eren was totally jealous.

With all his attitude before, I knew that he didn't have any interest in Levi. So, the one he really liked was...

Oh...

I had the feeling that I know something.

The girl's squeal that next to me snapping me out of my chain of thoughts. Then I looked back at them and I saw Levi was pulling Armin out and Eren hurriedly followed trying to hold the blonde's arm.

Oh well oh.

The prom tonight was more interesting than I thought. And I knew the girl next to me just felt the same.


End file.
